Ce jour
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: "Si on t'accordait un vœu, que choisirais-tu ?" "Je voudrais oublier ce jour..." Il faut toujours réfléchir avant de parler.


**Dengeki Daisy ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Tarja Turunen – Archive of Lost Dreams  
**

* * *

_Joyeux Noël, Daisy !_

_J'ai donné ton cadeau à Riko, j'espère qu'il te plaît ! Dehors, la neige tombe, ça me calme... Même si c'est de l'eau, je ne me sens pas aussi mélancolique que lorsqu'il pleut, en plus mes cheveux ne se dressent pas sur ma tête. Il devrait neiger tous les jours, tu ne penses pas ?_

_Il y a une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps... Si quelqu'un t'accordait un vœu, que choisirais-tu ?_

* * *

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Teru._

_Je suis content d'apprendre que tout va bien. Concernant ta question, je souhaiterais oublier ce jour..._

* * *

Teru ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil hivernal n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, cependant l'adolescente se rendit vite compte en regardant son réveil qu'elle était en retard. A toute hâte, elle se leva puis s'habilla en vitesse en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa colocataire, Riko. Ce n'était que le lendemain de Noël, toutefois elle devait rejoindre Kurosaki à l'école afin de payer son éternelle dette en l'aidant dans son travail. Enfin, aider c'était vite dit, c'était plutôt elle qui faisait toutes ses tâches à sa place pendant qu'il jouait tranquillement sur son ordinateur. Elle s'était parfois demandé ce qu'il y faisait, dans son for interne elle espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de pirater un quelconque réseau... Sauf si c'était pour le compte de la justice, bien sûr.

La brune attrapa vite son manteau bien chaud de manière à lutter contre le froid. Ce n'était pas un temps à travailler à l'extérieur... Elle soupira puis enfila son écharpe et ses gants avant de sortir. Il neigeait, la ville se recouvrait encore plus de blanc. La jeune fille sourit. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse. Pour Noël, Kurosaki lui avait offert un bracelet en maugréant qu'il avait eu pitié de sa laideur. Cette remarque ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, elle était habituée à des remarques de ce genre, il faisait semblant d'être désagréable afin de cacher son identité qu'elle avait pourtant découverte quelques mois plus tôt à son insu.

Teru repensa à son message de la veille. Que voulait-il dire par oublier ce jour ? Elle aurait désiré en savoir plus, néanmoins elle n'osait pas lui demander une question aussi personnelle. Elle était proche de Daisy et ne souhaitait pas l'embarrasser avec une telle interrogation, il avait le droit de garder ses secrets tout comme elle ne lui avait pas avoué qu'elle connaissait sa véritable identité. L'orpheline ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux, elle voulait rester proche à la fois de Kurosaki et de Daisy en prétendant ne rien savoir. Si elle lui révélait sa découverte, tout changerait, peut-être même qu'il partirait. Elle voulait garder Daisy son confident et Kurosaki son protecteur.

L'école en vue, Teru accéléra le pas. Elle voulait voir Kurosaki, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire la veille. Elle mit son bracelet en évidence, afin de lui montrer qu'elle le portait. Celle-ci s'attendait à recevoir une remarque du genre : « J'ai bien peur que le bracelet soit trop beau pour toi. » Elle s'en amusa d'avance puis aperçut le jeune homme en train de déblayer la neige du chemin principal. Elle s'approcha de lui puis se pencha en avant.

« Maître, je suis prête à remplir mes tâches de la journée.

- T'es qui ? »

Teru le regarda, stupéfait. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants, examinant son visage. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de plaisanter de cette façon, subissait-il un contre-coup de Noël ? Voilà, Noël était en réalité une fête dangereuse... Pour les êtres maléfiques comme Kurosaki. Quel abruti, celui-là, franchement.

« Très drôle. Allez, commençons j'ai pas envie de rentrer tard.

- Je t'ai posé une question. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais j'ai du boulot alors va voir ailleurs. »

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de sa part. Kurosaki ne la reconnaissait vraiment pas. Son visage était agressif, comme celui qu'il adressait à ceux qui l'agressaient. Que se passait-il... ? Avait-il eu un accident et était-il devenu amnésique ? Non, sinon il y aurait des marques, et elle l'avait vu la veille au soir. Alors pourquoi... ? Teru se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'articuler le moindre mot pendant qu'il la fixait d'un air désagréable. Il changea subitement d'expression lorsqu'il aperçut son bracelet.

« Ce bracelet... Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? Il appartenait à ma sœur ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air furieux. Terrifiée, elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle avait peur. Ce Kurosaki lui faisait peur. Il était complètement sérieux. Il l'avait oubliée, comme si son existence avait été effacée de sa mémoire. Avant qu'elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit, le blond lui avait arraché son cadeau du poignet. L'adolescente resta paralysée quelques instants, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal.

« Sois chauve, Kurosaki ! »

Teru, sans même s'en rendre compte, partit en courant le plus vite qu'elle put, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage et le glacer encore plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne la reconnaissait-il donc pas ? Teru stoppa sa course en se rappelant qu'elle avait son téléphone sur elle. A la hâte, elle s'en saisit puis écrivit un mail désespéré au seul sur qui elle pouvait encore compter. S'il ne la reconnaissait vraiment pas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

_Daisy,_

_Celui que j'aime ne me reconnaît plus. Il a été violent et m'a arraché le bracelet qu'il m'a offert. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire_.

Teru l'envoya puis resta debout, immobile, en attendant la réponse qui arriva bien vite. Elle était d'habitude calme et patiente, cependant, dans la situation actuelle, chaque seconde lui parut un supplice, une mutilation. Enfin, son téléphone indiqua qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver. Dans un élan d'espoir, elle ouvrit le mail pour devenir blanche en le lisant.

_T'es qui toi ? Comment tu connais mon nom et mon adresse ? Tu es cette fille de tout à l'heure ? Si je te revois encore une fois je ferai de ta vie un enfer._

Son portable tomba de sa main tandis qu'elle se rendait compte d'une chose : elle était seule. Les deux personnes – pour ainsi dire – auxquelles elle tenait le plus ne voulaient plus d'elle. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Elle n'avait plus personne. Et voilà qu'il neigeait de plus en plus fort. Finalement, elle détestait la neige encore plus que la pluie. Si cette dernière signifiait la mort de son frère, la première représentait le moment où elle avait tout perdu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...

Teru se laissa tomber sur les genoux, se moquant bien de ses jambes qui allaient finir gelées, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Peu importait la situation, elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider, que ce fût son frère, Daisy ou Kurosaki. A présent elle était toute seule. Personne ne la sauverait, elle devrait se débrouiller seule, sans compter sur qui que ce soit. Il restait toujours Riko... Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Riko ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que les trois autres. Riko ne les remplacerait jamais.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns regarda son portable qui se recouvrait peu à peu de neige, lorsque des mots lui revinrent : « Je souhaiterais oublier ce jour... » Et si ce jour était... Elle ne savait rien de la vie de Kurosaki, Riko lui avait indirectement parlé de quelques événements de son passé. Elle lui avait relaté l'épisode d'une personne qui en avait trahi une autre. La première s'en était voulu et avait cherché à se faire pardonner, mais la seconde avait refusé et l'avait encore plus accablé. Depuis, la première en souffrait encore... Malgré elle, Teru connaissait l'identité de ces deux protagonistes.

Elle rentra le plus vite possible à l'appartement. Même si Riko n'était ni son frère ni Daisy, elle serait quand même en mesure de l'aider. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour que tout redevienne comme autrefois, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Malgré cet élan d'espoir, la lycéenne ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de couler, cette situation semblait sans retour, sans solution. Que faire, de toutes façons ? Tout était de sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui poser cette question. A présent, elle en payait les conséquences.

Riko fut surprise d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer et encore plus d'apercevoir la petite-sœur de son défunt petit-ami non seulement de retour beaucoup trop tôt mais aussi en larmes. La jeune femme sentit une peur naître en elle : jamais Tasuku n'aurait fait pleurer Teru. Il y avait 99,99% de chances que ce fût de sa faute, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait agresser... Et si c'était le cas elle serait plutôt allée voir Kurosaki.

« Kurosaki... Daisy... Ne me reconnaît plus, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisée, la tête basse.

Riko écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle s'approcha doucement afin d'essayer de lui parler, cependant l'adolescente partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau. Que voulait-elle dire par « il ne la reconnaissait plus » ? De plus, elle avait utilisé le singulier pour désigner Daisy et Tasuku, cela signifiait clairement qu'elle était au courant de leur lien. Plus la jeune femme réfléchissait, moins elle comprenait. Si Teru ne lui donnait pas les réponses souhaitées, alors elle allait rendre une petite visite à l'autre abruti...

* * *

Kurosaki déblaya une autre partie enneigée du chemin principal pour se rendre à l'école lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Pourquoi faisait-il ce boulot ? Il était nul, éprouvant et il n'avait franchement pas que ça à faire. Il avait beau réfléchir, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la raison pour laquelle il avait cherché à être embauché. Il devrait bosser dans une société d'informatique en ce moment même, alors pourquoi perdait-il son temps ici ?

Il repensa à la gamine ainsi qu'au mail qu'il avait reçu peu après l'avoir vue. Celui-ci ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisée, aussi se doutait-il qu'il s'agissait assurément d'une groupie de ce lycée. En revanche, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle portait le bracelet de sa défunte sœur au poignet. L'aurait-elle cambriolé ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle était stupide de le mettre autant en évidence... Y aurait-il une autre personne dans le coup dans le but d'assurer ses arrières ?

Décidé à en finir, il jeta la pelle plus loin et s'apprêta à prendre ses affaires lorsqu'une silhouette s'approchant vers lui attira son attention. Ce n'était pas la folle de tout à l'heure, pourtant elle lui disait quelque chose... D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui rendrait-on visite ici même ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier le nouvel arrivant lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas enlevé la neige à cet endroit-là.

« Riko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous au Japon ?

- Je vais te tuer, Tasuku, pour avoir fait pleurer Teru.

- La folle de tout à l'heure ? Mais c'est qui cette fille ? »

Riko ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cet idiot n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, jamais il ne dirait une chose pareille sur sa protégée. Elle s'approcha et l'attrapa brutalement par le col. S'il avait oublié, alors elle lui ferait se rappeler. Les hommes qui faisaient pleurer les femmes étaient les pires qu'il soit. Elle repensa à son défunt compagnon qui avait tout fait afin qu'elle ne pleurât pas, même après son décès, bien que l'envie en fût forte.

« Cette fille, comme tu dis, est la petite-sœur de Sôichiro qui t'a demandé de veiller sur elle avant sa mort ! »

Kurosaki semblait complètement déstabilisé, il ne comprenait plus rien. Sôichiro était mort ? Cette gamine était sa sœur ? Pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé ce service après le crime qu'il avait commis envers la société ? Que se passait-il ? Si ce que Riko disait était vrai – sachant que cette sorcière ne mentirait jamais sur un tel sujet -, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas le moins du monde ? Il coula un regard vers le bracelet qu'il lui avait arraché peu de temps auparavant : il devait vraiment tenir à cette fille pour lui avoir offert un bijou aussi précieux... Or, il avait beau essayer, aucune image, aucune sensation ne lui revenait. Ce n'était que le néant.

Il ne restait donc qu'une seule explication : il était victime d'une machination et Riko serait dans le coup. Qu'il ait oublié un fragment de sa vie était complètement insensé, comment cela aurait-il simplement pu se produire ? Il n'avait apparemment pas reçu de blessure au niveau de la tête, de plus celui-ci était certain qu'il n'était pas assez faible pour occulter.

Néanmoins, cette sorcière ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire passer son petit-ami pour mort, même pour rire, et inventer une telle histoire. D'ailleurs, la gamine était-elle vraiment la petite-sœur de Sôichiro, celle dont il parlait quelquefois lorsqu'il avait bien bu durant des soirées entre amis ?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un nouveau coup de poing de la part de son ancienne collègue qui l'envoya une fois de plus valser dans un tas de neige plus loin. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère, aussi... Haineuse. Son crime était vraiment grave. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à ressentir une once de culpabilité ; sans doute à cause de son oubli.

« Disparais. N'apparais plus jamais devant Teru. Je lui ferai oublier le Daisy qu'elle chérissait et le Kurosaki qu'elle aimait. »

* * *

Teru se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Kurosaki... L'avait réellement oubliée ? Elle ne parvenait pas à dire si tout ceci était un rêve ou bien la réalité. Elle tenta de réfléchir mais était trop troublée. Ce fut alors qu'elle aperçut son téléphone portable non loin d'elle et qu'elle se jeta dessus. Le dernier mail reçu de Daisy lui dirait la vérité sur sa situation.

_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Teru._

_Je suis content d'apprendre que tout va bien. Concernant ta question, je souhaiterais oublier ce jour... Tout du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu autrefois. Oublier ce jour signifierait t'oublier, et je ne me le permettrait pas. De plus, ce serait faillir à la promesse faite à ton frère. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je te le promets._

_Merci pour ton cadeau, ça tombe bien, je n'avais plus de bonnet et je commençais à avoir froid ! A ce propos, je n'ai rien contre la neige, mais du froid toute l'année me paraît assez peu enviable..._

* * *

**Petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écrit pour un concours de Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à eux =)**

**Faisons vivre les petits fandoms de manga géniaux comme Dengeki Daisy. Quand j'aurai le temps, sûrement cet été, j'écrirai une fic avec plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que vous suivrez =)**_  
_


End file.
